


The (Not) Date

by w_x_2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Denial, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“My Father,” Draco hastened to respond to his previous Professor's denial of going out on a date. “You are going out with him tonight.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The (Not) Date

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 20th day of [mmom](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) 2016\. AU – Set after Draco has finished school but ignores the death of a couple of Death Eaters.

“What do you want Malfoy?” Severus asked with an annoyed tone as he opened the door to his quarters, leaving the blond to close the door as he walked back to his lab, expecting the wizard to follow him without a word.

 

“Aren’t you going out tonight?” Draco questioned as he walked into Snape’s private lab, noticing that the man was still looming over a cauldron, dirty robes, stained fingers, greasy hair and a strong smell of potions.

 

“Excuse me?” Severus asked as he turned to face the young Malfoy with an arched eyebrow.

 

“Out, on a date,” the blonde wizard emphasized with his hands, looking unbelievably at the man’s state.

 

“No,” Severus answered quite simply.

 

“Yes,” the Malfoy Heir argued, gulping and fighting with himself not to bite his lip in response to going against the older man's word.

 

“Mr. Malfo _y_ ,” the name rolled off Snape’s tongue with a scathing tone showing Draco exactly why it was bad to argue with the Potions Master.

 

“My Father,” Draco hastened to speak. “You are going out with him tonight.” There was no point beating around the bush. “He told me that you're going to Monsieur Lecam’s restaurant and that I was to make sure you were appropriately dressed.”

 

“Mr. Malfoy,” Severus repeated in the same tone, but this time he didn’t give the younger wizard time to interrupt. “I am _not_ going on a _date_ with your father, we are simply going to have dinner. And I can dress appropriately on my own, thank you very much.”

 

“Professor,” Draco protested. “It's in half an hour.”

 

“I am well aware of the time,” Severus responded as he steered the ingredients inside the cauldron on his left.

 

“As much as you can be scary,” Draco respectfully replied. “My Father is worst,” he confided. “So if it's all the same to you I'm going to put your bath running and choose some clothes for you to wear tonight which I will leave on your bed,” Draco informed as he hastened to walk to Severus' quarters to do as he had said before Severus stopped him in his tracks.

 

* * *

 

 

Fuck no, _no_ it hadn't been a date. And yet Severus couldn't stop thinking about Lucius' sultry looks and the way he drawled his words more than usual, and the innuendos. And gosh, the flirting, it had been amped up like never before, and Severus just needed five minutes to allow his mind to think about Lucius Malfoy on his knees with Severus' cock in his mouth. Five minutes to pump his cock while thinking of Lucius naked in Severus' bed, ready for the taking. Less than five minutes. Probably three, maybe even two. The Potions Master wrapped a hand around his cock and let his mind wander and fantasize about Lucius only for as long as it took him to release over his fist. Then his shields were back up, and the fantasies of the man were safely locked away once more.

 

He had _not_ gone on a date with Lucius Malfoy.

 


End file.
